


When We Were Young

by Skull13



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22057429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skull13/pseuds/Skull13
Summary: The Losers Club are together after defeating IT.Richie has a nightmare about the future and needs the comfort from his best friend, who he may want more than just friendship from.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	When We Were Young

**Author's Note:**

> There is a use of a homophobic slur by Henry Bowers in this   
> Henry is still there cause people haven’t yet realized what happened yet with his dad in my interpretation of the universe so  
> Don’t like? Don’t read

The summer of 1989, The Losers went through hell with Pennywise, but now it was all over. They all came out with wounds, mentally and physically, but they had each other to help them heal. Especially Eddie to Richie, and Richie to Eddie. The pair grew closer after all they had been through, their friendly bickering continuing, they found a deeper spot in their relationship.

Or maybe that spot was only found by Richie.

Richie laid awake one night in his bed, after having a nightmare. Tremors shot through his body as the flashes replayed in his mind.

In his nightmare, he was grown up. He was in a cave with Eddie, and the boy he loved was gorily ripped open from the stomach to his back, a clear hole through him. Eddie’s shaky figure that had so much life in it drained, Richie’s stomach filled up with dread. As Eddie gasped for life, Richie woke up in a cold sweat.

Fear ran down his body until he could compose himself and keep his seems together. His mind could only come to one conclusion: to call Eddie.

As he hastily groped his bedside table, he snatched up his glasses, shoving them on his face carelessly. He picked up his walkie talkie, and went onto the channel for him and Eds. He called out into the silent air for Eddie to pick up.

A slightly groggy Eddie responded,”Yeah, Trashmouth? What are you doing awake at-“ 

Richie could hear the small boys breath on the walkie talkie as it sounded like the boy was trying to find his alarm clock. He calmed though hearing the steady breathing of the boy he adored.

“Fucking 2:15 in the god damn morning?” Eddie whisper shouted in fear of waking his mother, the demon herself.

Richie took a sharp breath in the realization that his Eddie was not in the mood to deal with his impractical thoughts. He stiffly responded,”I don’t know”. His usual sarcastic demeanor was nowhere to be found. He threw the walkie talkie with a loud bang to the wall, not caring about the repercussions of chipped paint and scuff marks on the wall.

Richie curled up on his bed in a tight secure ball, in an attempt to soothe his puzzled anxious mind. He hid his face in his pillow, hoping to block out the painful white noise.

With almost an hour of laying awake, there was a repetitive tapping at the window. After a while Richie couldn’t stand the noise anymore, he lazily shifted over to the side of his bed and swung open the window. Before he could look down, a stone hit him square in the face. 

“Rock war!” Eddie whisper shouted, looking up at Richie. He had his cat onesie still on and his bike by his side, looking flushed and exhausted. He mustered up a sweet yet pissed smile.

Richie rolled his eyes, unable to resist the small boy below him. He waved lazily for Eddie to come up. 

Eddie climbed up the fire escape to Richie’s window, attempting to get in safely but falling on his face in the bedroom of the taller. A surprised squeak came from the boy in the onesie as his face hit the floor.

Richie gasped and let out a low sleepy chuckle. “Jesus, Eddie. I fell like that to your mom last night”

Eddie rolled his eyes at him, struggling to get up.

Richie snorted at the boy, “A fucking cat onesie, Eduardo?”

“Beep Beep Richie, my mom gave it to me” Eddie flipped him off.

They dropped into an uncomfortable silence for a moment or two. Richie went back into his bed and sighed. Eddie got into the bed beside him, resting his head against the taller boys chest, listening to the erratic yet soft beat of his friends heart. Richie wraps his arms around him and let his face rest in the smaller boys usually tamed, slightly bed head hair. This was nothing out of the normal for the pair, they would always cuddle whenever one of them was down.

Eddie looked up at Richie, “Hey… Wanna talk about why you called me?”

Richie shook his head lightly, nuzzling his face further into the subtle curls of the boys hair.

“Is that your walkie talkie there on the floor?” Eddie had seen the small black box on the floor as he relaxed under Richie’s touch.

“Let’s go to sleep Eds” The taller boy ignored Eddie’s question.

Eddie groaned in annoyance but settled, nuzzling his face into Richie’s arm and falling asleep as he started to hear Richie snore. 

That morning Maggie Tozier knocked on the door, waking the boys at 5am for Eddie to go home so his mother wouldn’t get mad.

Eddie woke up and said a quick thank you to Maggie before leaving out the window. She tried telling him to go out the front door but it was too late, he was already half down the fire escape. She shook her head before waking up Richie for school, she wasn’t even mad the boys were sleeping in the same bed even with full knowledge that her son was definitely a homosexual. She was just waiting for the day for him to come out to her.

That day at school Richie was distant from everybody, as the day went on he barely spoke a word compared to how he usually couldn’t shut up. The Losers club was worried about their dear friend, and so they went to Eddie.

Eddie was filled with confusion and worry, that when his friends asked about Richie, he broke down.

Bev went to his side in a hurry, wrapping an arm around him as he slid down the lockers. The weight of the emotions he felt dragged down his facade. 

They were supposed to go to lunch but they had to comfort their friend. Mike and Stan guided Eddie to the bathroom to wash his tears and hopefully get some answers. Stan fumbled for the fanny pack as Eddies breathing became wheezy and erratic, a panic attack coming on. He held the inhaler to Eddie’s mouth as the small boy took a deep breath of the familiar puff of medicine, a sense of calm washing over him. 

Just when Eddie calmed and the group thought they were alone, Henry Bowers came out of a stall and snarled at the group.

“What are you faggots doing in here all together? Having a fucking threesome? Is the asthmatic a fucking slut? Does he use his inhaler as dick sucking practice?” The tall bully inched closer, backing the group into a corner with his fucking smirk. 

Stan, with trembling hands, looked up at Bowers with a disgusted look. “What’s with all the questions Bowers? Wanna make this ‘threesome’ a foursome?” He flipped him off.

Mike was stunned by his crush talking shit to Henry fucking Bowers for only a moment before the dipshit smacked Stan across the face.

Eddie curled up on the floor, kicked Bowers in the balls, causing the bully to double over in pain long enough for the small boy to scramble away with his fanny pack. 

Bev sat with Richie at lunch, waiting for the guys to come back from the bathroom and for Bill to come from the science lab after being held back by a teacher to speak with him. Her foot bounced nervously in the tense silence before Richie broke it by a confession.

“I- I like boys.” He deadpanned.

Bev lit a cigarette nonchalantly out of practice and nodded softly, “I know”.

Richie widened his eyes and glanced at her in fear before quickly avoiding eye contact.

“For starters, your always a nervous wreck around Eddie, you look at guys a different way then Ben and Bill, your jealous of Mike and Stan being equally flirtatious together, and when we were at the quarry you were the only one besides Stan and Mike who stared at me in my bra.” Bev listed softly as she blew out smoke into the air.

Richie blushed, looking to the side and held out his hand for a cigarette.

She gladly placed one between his fingers and lit it with a flick of her lighter.

Taking a huge drag, he let out all his inhibitions.

Bev rested her hand upon his knee and rubbed in slow circles with her thumb and index finger.

Ben and Bill walked over to the pair and chuckled.

Bill smirked softly, “F-f-fucking smokers, your both gonna have a sm-s-s-sm-smokers cough, sounding like old s-s-saggy ladies”

“You mean like Eddie’s mom” Richie smirked softly with the cigarette between his lips at the corner of his mouth. 

Bev chuckled, retracting her hand from his knee.

“He’s not even here right now, why are you making fun of his mom?” Ben asked as he was proven wrong by Eddie, Mike, and Stan walking over slowly.

Mike had his hand on Stan’s cheek where Bowers had smacked him, rubbing his jaw with his thumb gently. They looked into each other’s eyes, causing a small smirk on the young curley boys face.

Bev leaned in and whispered to Richie, “Looks like your not the only one Rich”

Richie did not blatantly ignored her, rolling his eyes and landing them on Eddie’s sweet ass. His eyes traveled up his slender hips and small waist, up his chest to his beautiful face.

Eddie’s beautiful face however was tainted with fear of the recent events, he wiped the spit from Henry Bowers off his forehead. 

Bev elbowed Richie in the side, “You need to talk to him and tell him what’s wrong with you lately, I don’t care if you have a crush on him he’s still your best friend and he needs to know. We all do, but he’s a start.”

He rushed off to Eddie to see what was wrong plus the motivation from Bev’s words, crashing into a hug.

Eddie went stumbling back before wrapping his arms around the lanky boy. “You giant trashy string bean, what are you doing?”

Richie held Eddie’s hands in his, looking into his eyes, “We need to talk about last night. I had a nightmare.”

“Jesus Rich, why couldn’t you tell me this last night, you dipshit”, Eddie snapped back.

Richie nipped at his nose “Eds, you of all people should know how anxiety works.”

The smaller boy scrunched his nose, “Do you know how many germs are in the human mouth?” He rubbed his nose “There’s between 100 million to a 100 billion bacteria on each fucking tooth!”

Their friends chuckled in the background.

Ben smiled,”That’s not gonna stop me from kissing Bev”.

The couple shared a kiss.

Eddie shook his head in disgust, “Go on about your nightmare”.

“In my nightmare, Eds, you were dying in my arms… I never wanna lose you. I thought I lost my everything, I lost the most important thing to me, I lost the thing that made me whole.”

The boys shared a kiss, that ended with Eddie rambling about bacteria, that was shut up by another kiss.

  
  
  



End file.
